


Stuck and pleasure

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Been a while since i done a pregame Shucihi fic, this one is short so sorry about itI dont really know much why i did this





	Stuck and pleasure

Stuck inside a locker, your back was against someone you really cant speak to, he is sorta of a creep but dont let him fool you from this spot. Ever since some random girl starts picking a fight with you, you hid in the closet and the dude your stuck with yeah he's with you but in the wrong end but its not bad i guess, You two waited for the girl to leave but damn she search all over the place to find you. This is bad this is bad; you wanted to sneeze but you'll blow your cover so hold it in 

'Wow i cant believe it...A girl in the same locker....She smells so good, i know her; she's one of my classmate well we're not buddy buddy but i can't help myself to think that she's so......Ah i cant express how i feel' Shuichi thought, he can feel your butt against his croutch, you take a peek and she looks like she done searching you, but you weren't so sure. Shuichi was looking at your butt, the skirt was covering up your panties, he wants you....He wants to touch that beautiful skin of yours, he never had well he's virgin and being in this locker with you makes him want to feel every part of you but at last the girl is gone which means

freedom! 

You step out and see your stuff on the floor how did she- no no, Bending down and picking up your things, the guy sees your underwear so he put his phone on his arm and take a quick pantie shot of you, masturbait to it later when he gets home soon you stand back up and turn to him "dont ever speak about this okay"  
He nods, you let out a sigh; grab your bag climb to the window; jump off and landed on your feet(Not a big building just on the first floor) the guy smile and heads home

In his room

The guy Saihara, was watching danganronpa; smiling like a wicked man or somethin like that but he left the tv on so he is sitting on bed, looking at the phone of you while masturbating, He pants and blush god he wish he could touch your body, your breast, fingering you, eating you out and probably let you control him to do whatever please you, he cant get those fantasy out of his head, opening his leg abit more, moving his hand around his 6 inch dick, feeling his own hand pretenting its your pussy "Ah...Ah" he moans he wants to feel you  
He wants to know how much you pleasure you can take from him?  
He has....Some things from you  
Creepy boy, Yes some photos of you is his main thing, but as much he love danganronpa he love both equally. 

He is still masturbating to your photos especially one from today, You bending down revealing your ass oh how he wants to touch you, soon he cums on his hand  
Taking a small panting break  
Shutting his phone off and watch danganronpa leaving tissues and hand cream by his bed for...... purpose


End file.
